thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Alkonost's Knight
The Alkonost's Knight 'is a member of the Order of the Holy Voice, appearing in The Darkness comics series. Biography Early Life The Alkonost's Knight was raised from birth to defend the Alkonost. Before even he could walk, the Oder of the Holly Voice trained the knight to recognize the creature. When he became the orders champion, the knight followed the Alkonost as she wandered the world. As he grew old, an apprentice was brought to him, named Arvo. At first he marvelled at how much he loved the Alkonost, but over time that devotion became unseemly. He became obsessed with her and wanted to have Alkonost all for himself. The Alkonost's knight figure this out and on the day he was meant to replace him, the knight confronted Arvo. The knight manages to drove Arvo into wilderness, but the latter tracks down him. In order to avoid being affected by Alkonost's song, Arvo mutilated his ears. He then attacks the knight and the two fight for hours until he overpowers his teacher. Arvo then drove his lance through Alkonost's breast. With the help of Vasily Martynov, Arvo imprisons the knight and the Alkonost. He then builds an infernal machine that siphons energy from magical beings. Using this energy, Arvo plans to carve a hidden realm from the ether were he will be a God. ''Alkonost When Jackie Estacado is imprisoned in the infernal machine, the Alkonost's Knight contacts him, telling him to do not resist and rest his mind. After Jackie wakes up the knight explains the infernal machine, his and Arvo's past and what is the Alkonost. Arvo then comes and begins to rape the Alkonost. Meanwhile, Jackie tries to shield his ears with the help of the Darkness. Unfortunately, he falls under the Alkonost spell again, just like the knight himself. Eventually, Jackie manages to break free from Alkonost's influences and frees the knight, but is attacked by enraged Arvo. Arvo begins to strangle Jackie, but the knight droves the lance he pulled from the Alkonost into him. In rage, Arvo knocks away the knight into the Alkonost pedestal. Freed Jackie quickly recreates eardrums inside Arvo's ears. As Arvo hears the Alkonost song again, he's memory is completely erased. Because of the severe head trauma he received from Arvo, the knight dies in the hands of the Alkonost, claiming that dying in her presence is his greatest honour. Personality Alkonost's Knight is devoted and humble protector of the Alkonost. Although he had to forwent having his own family, the knight didn't saw it as a burden, but as an honour. Thus he was more than willing to put his own life on the line if this meant that the Alkonost will be safe. Powers & Abilities Abilities * '''Peak Human Stamina: Although the knight was in his elderly years, he was able to fight with Arvo for hours. Abilities * Skilled Swordsman: The Alkonost's Knight is a skilled swordsman. During his first fight with Arvo, he was able to drove him into the wilderness, even though the knight was in his elderly years. * Veteran Fighter: Raised from birth to be a knight, the Alkonost Knight is a skilled fighter. Gallery Alkonost19.jpg|Alkonost's Knight fighting Arvo. Alkonost4.jpg|Alkonost's Knight contacting Jackie. Alkonost27.jpg|Alkonost's Knight asking the Alkonost for forgiveness. Alkonost30.jpg|Alkonost's Knight stabbing Arvo. Alkonost43.jpg|Alkonost's Knight dying in the Alkonost hands. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Human Category:Comic Deceased